Brother Dearest
by Mobilisinmobili
Summary: Let no one say that Matsuoka Rin did not have a terrifying big brother side to him. (Part 1 of the "All that is Gold" series
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you Oniichan!"

The entire room plunged into silence as the main doors slammed open with incredible force.

All heads whipped sideways to see a figure storming towards them.

They had been granted a last minute long weekend holiday. So, due to all of the time changes and planning issues, practice hadn't technically evven started.

The team had just gotten into formation to begin the basic stretching when they were suddenly interrupted.

Rin, who had been giving out orders stopped abruptly to turn to see what the ruckus was, and immediately wished he hadn't.

Gou.

Matsuoka Gou.

His little sister, who at the moment, looked absolutely furious.

He sighed tiredly, trying to rub away the headache that he could just _feel_ coming on.

What had he done this time...?

As she approached closer and closer he could tell that furious did not cut it at all.

She was practically flaming in the eyes.

"You." She growled pointing a finger dangerously close to his face.

"How could you?!"

Her words were practically dripping venom, and growing in octaves.

The other members of the team unconsciously took a step or two back as Rin swatted her finger away.

"What exactly is it that I've done this time?"

That, Rin found, was definitely _not _the right thing to say.

Gou's face was getting redder and redder as the seconds ticked by.

"Don't act stupid."she spluttered, arms flailing.

Rin sighed once more before placing both hands on her shoulders in what he hoped was a calming gesture, and crouched to make eye contact.

"Calm down and tell me what this is about Gou."

Gou looked plenty ready to punch his calm face. Not that Rin was oblivious to it.

"Isao is in the hospital and won't talk to me!"

Rin stared at her for a solid minute before quickly ducking his head to hide his expression from Gou. It didn't work for very long before he was shaking from laughter, which continuedas he straightened himself back to his full height.

Placing a hand gently on her head he smiled down at his all the more furious looking sister.

"And who said I had anything to do with that?"

Gou smacked the hand off with a spluttering noise.

"I know it was you!" she practically yelled.

"Hmm..." Rin's smile turned slightly feral.

"How is he by the way? Why's he in the hospital?" He asked obviously not caring one bit.

Gou glowered a moment before answering.

"He fell out of a window. Multiple times." Gou replied stonily.

"From that abandoned factory out near the mountain." She added with a shudder.

"Gou." He cut in suddenly.

"What?" She snapped back.

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-yeah?" she replied, obviously thrown by the abrupt question.

"Forget about him."

"Excuse me?!" she asked, scowled back on her face.

"Just forget about the bastard."

"He was pushed out of a wi-"

"I know." Rin answered.

"There was a reason." Gou froze.

"So it was you!"

"Nope." Rin replied smugly.

"Then w-?!"

"Haru." That really threw her for a loop.

"Our Haru? Nanase?!" She exclaimed wide eyed.

"Yup." He replied popping the p.

"I don't believe you." She answered evenly.

"He was the architect of the wholle plan. I just helped with the grunt work."

There was a moment of silence.

"B-but why? He's not the type of person to do something like that."

Rin replaced his hands on her shoulder, this time to support.

"Haru wanted it to be a secret, but I think you deserve to know."

"Wha-"

"Haru saw him with another girl."

A gasp sounded somewhere within the group of swimmers, which was followed by a smack and a "shut up!"

"N-no, Isao would do something like that! He-he's a good guy." Gou stammered out.

"Haru got a confession out of him"

Gou narrowed her eyes.

"How?"

"I'd rather not say. It was rather...gruesome. Haru can be scary when he wants to be." Rin shuddered at the memory.

Gou dropped her head, quiet sniffles sounding. Rin's eyes widened and he scrambled to cover her in a hug.

"Forget about him yeah?" He murmured calmingly.

"Yeah..." Came the quiet murmurer.

"Don't tell Haru you know though, he wanted it to be a secret." Rin warned. Still enveloping Gou in a hug.

"Won't say a word." she broke off with a small laugh.

Rin made sure that he bought her some tea and calmed her down sufficiently enough before walking her to the front gates. And with another hug, she was off.

And from that day forward, no one in the team dared to step too far out of line, especially when Nanase Haru was involved.

He was a scary individual...


	2. Part 2

Part 2 is up!

It's called "Senpai Dearest"


End file.
